Most of all small type pulse motors for use in crystal timepieces and more particularly in crystal wrist watches are rotated in a given direction only.
The above described function of the pulse motor is sufficient under the steady state, but is inconvenient for setting the timepiece by the correct time. That is, in case of setting the timepiece by the correct time, it is necessary to push a stem interlocked with a switch to reset circuits incorporated in the timepiece and hold the second hand by the correct time so as to await the operation of a minute hand. In addition, in case of mechanically bringing back the second hand to zero, even when the time signal is in the expected condition, the operation of pulling back the stem takes a plenty of time, this rendering the time-setting operation difficult. When the pulse motor which can rotate in a given direction is controlled by a calculating circuit, it is possible to stop the second hand for a duration of seconds which have led to the correct time and to fast feed the second hand for a duration of seconds which lag the correct time, thereby setting the second hand to the correct time. But, when the second hand has been advanced to the correct time, the user feels anxiety as to whether or not the timepiece mechanism is operating correctly.